


Happy Birthday

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, i have writers block but i love tsumugi to much to not write something, just some short fluff because i wanted to write something for mugi's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: just a short fic 4 mugi's bday





	Happy Birthday

Kaede puts a cup of coffee in the hands of her half-asleep girlfriend.

 

"You didn't have to do this," Tsumugi smiles, looking at the dollar store decorations Kaede had strewn about the living room. Kaede shrugs, saying "I wanted to do something special for your birthday at least,"

 

Tsumugi takes a sip of her coffee and cringes. "You added way too much sugar to this,"

 

"I only added in a spoonful," Kaede giggles. "You want a new cup?" Tsumugi nods. "No sugar this time please,"

 

She hands her the new cup of coffee and Tsumugi smiles. "Thanks," she says as she pours the scalding liquid down her throat and Kaede rolls her eyes. "I don't know how you can drink something so bitter," "I don't know how you can stand drinking something so ungodly sweet."

 

"I can't believe coffee preferences are what breaks up our relationship," Kaede laughs and kisses her girlfriend. "God, that is really bitter," Tsumugi giggles and gives her another kiss. And another. And another.

 

The two spend a while just in each other's warmth, kissing.


End file.
